


Too Far

by otakunerd247



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Enemies, Friendship, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Slow Build, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otakunerd247/pseuds/otakunerd247
Summary: "Too far" isn't something in Tsukishima Kei's vocabulary. He likes to push people's buttons, he's pretty difficult to get along with, but sometimes he takes it a step too far, especially when he tries discussing the sensitive topic of friends with Kageyama Tobio... things turn bad pretty quick.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 55





	Too Far

Kageyama Tobio has never really had many friends before in his life. Well, many being pretty much none. It had always been a sensitive topic for him to speak about or even bring up really, it was something he had been longing for his whole school life. He remembers back in elementary school being left out of all group work and playground activities simply because the more popular kids thought he was "weird" or "scary". Then along came middle school, and kids learnt some new words that they would never say at home but would most definitely say them to Kageyama's face during lunch, recess and any time he would be walking through the halls or courtyard. 

He was given an opportunity to join the school's volleyball team after one of his teachers and sports teacher thought he might be good at it. 

So he did. He remembers walking into practise feeling terrified but hopeful at the same time... he had a chance, not a big one, but a chance, at making a friend for once in his life.

Any hope he had was immediately shattered, as the older members of the volleyball team took an instant dislike to him. The other members that were in his year level followed suit, not wanting to be seen as out of place, in their senpai's eyes. 

Then came that nickname.

King of the Court.

Kageyama narrowed his eyes when it came to his mind... that stupid nickname. He hated it with a passion and his team mates knew it! 

They used it as a taunting opportunity whenever they could. They also would make him clean up by himself after practise every time, and they made sure not to make the effort to invite him to any sleepovers or include him in the team group chat that they had set up on the first day of the season so they could communicate together. 

It wasn't really until high school that Kageyama had officially felt like he was part of something. 

The Karasuno Volleyball team were the first group of people he'd actually consider to be his friends... or something along the sort. 

He didn't necessarily hate them... at least not anymore. He didn't know what they were to him. 

"OI! KAGEYAMA! DUMBASS!" a scream jolted Kageyama from his train of thought, he turned furiously as he saw Hinata yelling in his face.

"BOKE HINATA! DON'T CALL ME DUMBASS, DUMBASS!" Kageyama shouted back lamely. 

"Oi! Both of you shut up!" Daichi yelled at the duo from the far end of the court. They were in the middle of practise and Kageyama had been feeling a little out of it today. 

Tanaka and Nishinoya both had started laughing at the other duo, but immediately shut up when Daichi turned his furious expression onto them instead. 

"Daichi-kun stop being so scary! They're all just having fun..." Suga attempted to calm his friend down, which hardly ever worked. 

Daichi sighed and rolled his eyes, "just a bunch of kids..." he muttered as Suga simply laughed and patted his friend on the back.

"Hey, King, it's your turn to serve," Kageyama stopped arguing with Hinata only to turn around and send a hateful glare to his enemy, Tsukishima. The only person on the team who hadn't seemed to come around to him at all, really. 

Hinata was quiet for once, but only because he knew just how much Kageyama disliked the nickname King. "Kageyama, here, have my ball," Hinata quickly said in a quiet voice as he attempted to give the setter his ball. 

The rest of the room was silent - as Kageyama turned to face Tsukki, who simply was smirking down at the boy, watched with anticipated looks on their faces. 

Kageyama took a few steps closer to Tsukki. "What's your problem?" Kageyama spat. 

Tsukki's smirk grew wider, like he had been expecting and wanting this reaction from the King all day. "There's no problem. I just think you need to learn how to talk to your friends a bit nicer... oh, wait a second, you don't have any friends." 

The whole gym seemed to freeze - everyone was looking at Kageyama now. No one really knew what to do, since the topic of friends hadn't been brought up with Kageyama specifically, nor had the team ever thought about who was Kageyama hanging out with outside of the volleyball team. 

Meanwhile, Kageyama felt like he had been run over by a truck. Tsukki... how dare he say... how dare he even use that against him! 

Kageyama didn't dare glance over anywhere near in Hinata's direction. He couldn't, he wouldn't...

"I... I..." Kageyama stammered. He felt something welling in his eyes, but they couldn't be tears. He simply did not cry. Ever.

"Kageyama..." Daichi was the one to speak, he tried to move towards the setter.

"Oh, and by the way, your team mates don't count." Tsukki added, with a smile on his face. 

His mission was accomplished. 

Kageyama couldn't think of anything to do other than to run, outside of the gym and out of sight from the rest of the team.

"KAGEYAMA!" he heard someone shout, but he kept running.

The tears were definitely there now. He had only come close to crying once before, and that was in middle school when he found out that the volleyball team he had been on then had had a sleepover and he didn't get invited. That was trivial. 

Kageyama stopped running. He found himself on the other side of the school building, away from the gym and where he could collapse on the floor in peace and let out all the emotions he had been holding in over the years. 

"Kageyama..." his peace was quickly disturbed as he looked up through his tears to see a short figure with bright orange hair standing beside him. 

Hinata fell to the ground beside him. "Kageyama, it's okay. Just let it all out," Hinata sounded strangely calm and soothing. Kageyama had suddenly wrapped his arms around Hinata's middle while he cried into his lap. Hinata rubbed his back while Kageyama tried to calm himself down.

"Shhh. It's okay. It's gonna be okay." Hinata said in a calm voice. 

It wasn't for another 10 minutes that Kageyama was able to speak properly. He sat up, and sniffed. 

"He's a total asshole," Hinata said to him as he sat up. "I can't believe he would use something like that against... or even say something like that! He totally crossed the line!" 

Kageyama sniffed. "He's not wrong..." he said softly. 

"Tobio... what about... I thought... we aren't?" Hinata said quietly. 

"Aren't what?" Kageyama looked at his team mate.

"I thought we were always friends," Hinata simply stated, like it was obvious.

Kageyama sighed. "Only... on the volleyball team... we never... we don't hang out afterwards much... it doesn't count." He drew his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on them.

"Stop being such a dumbass! We are friends we always have been, I thought we were best friends too - " Hinata nearly shouted. 

Kageyama froze. Best friends? He surely never had one of those before. "B-best... what?" he stammered.

Hinata was just now coming to realise just how sensitive the topic of friendship was to Tobio. "You heard me! It's official!" Hinata stood up and offered his hand to Kageyama.

The setter accepted and stood up as well. 

"You're my best friend, Kageyama-kun. You always had been, but now it's official. I didn't know... didn't realise... that you would think being friends would be such a complicated thing. It doesn't matter if we are on the volleyball team or not. We are friends at the end of the day. Best friends." 

Kageyama didn't know what to say. His eyes were filling with tears again. Suddenly, he did something very unexpected... he hugged Hinata. It wasn't just a regular kind of hug either, it was more of a suffocating type of squeeze.

Though the hug seemed to end as soon it had started. 

"Kageyama you can hug!!" Hinata yelled excitedly. "Who knew you could be affectionate!" 

"B-boke, Hinata, BOKE! Don't tell anyone dumbass!" Kageyama yelled at his best friend.

Best friend.

"We should go back." 

The pair of them started walking towards the gym. Practise would be over but everyone was worried over what had happened to their other team members. 

"KAGEYAMA YOU IDIOT!" Tanaka had pretty much slammed into him at full force as they returned to the gym. "YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND DID YOU KNOW THAT?" Nishinoya yelled as he rammed into Kageyama's side as well. 

"OI GET LOST YOU GUYS HE WAS MY FRIEND FIRST BEFORE ANY OF YOU!" Hinata screamed at Tanaka and Nishinoya. 

"Kageyama - Tsukishima is gone," Daichi informed him.

Kageyama turned to look at the captain. "W-what? You didn't kick him off the team or..?" 

Daichi shook his head. "No, Kageyama. I had a few words with him and he chose to leave practise. He's not welcome back until he apologises to you." 

Kageyama's face fell. "I guess it might be a while before he returns. Sorry for running out of practise." 

Daichi smiled at him. "Kageyama, look. You have friends all around." He simply patted his back and left.

"KAGEYAMA COME OVER TO MY HOUSE, YOU CAN SLEEP OVER TOO!" Nishinoya screamed. "TANAKA NEVER WAS MY FRIEND. IT WAS YOU ALL ALONG!" 

"OI YOU LITTLE!"

"SHUTTTTTT UPPPPP! EVERYONE GO HOME!" 

***

(Little bonus ending with Tsukki)

It had been a week since the argument. 

Kageyama and Hinata had pretty much hung out every day of the week after practise ended, as well as having a sleepover with Tanaka and Nishinoya on the weekend as well. 

Tsukki still hadn't returned to practise. Kageyama didn't even see him in the hallways or the courtyard during lunch. 

Friday afternoon came along quite quickly and Kageyama found himself alone in the gym after practise ended - he had been told by Daichi to pack up, usually Hinata would be there with him but he had to go home and look after his little sister Natsu while his mother went to the doctor for a checkup.

It was quite peaceful really, slowly taking down the volleyball net and picking up the balls without being competitive for once... it was, nice.

"Figured you'd still be here," a voice suddenly broke the silence as Kageyama heard the door to the gymnasium slide open.

Tsukishima stood there at the entrance, like he was dressed ready to practise. 

Kageyama didn't say anything, he just continued to take the net down without looking over at the other boy.

"The silent treatment. How mature of you," Tsukki entered the gym and placed his bag down on the floor as he sat down to put his volleyball shoes on.

Kageyama rolled his eyes, "You're not supposed to be here, y'know. Thought you were banned." He said in a harsh tone.

"From team practise. Nothing about practising alone," Tsukki tutted lightly, which made Kageyama flare up a little on the inside, but he learnt to control it and not react.

"Well practise is over. Just go home." Kageyama snapped in return.

Tsukishima finished putting his shoes on, then stood up. He walked towards the setter so they were only around a metre apart. 

"I crossed the line," Tsukki said.

Kageyama stopped. "H-huh?" 

"Last week. I crossed the line. With what I said." Tsukki informed him casually.

Kageyama didn't know if his hearing was right. 

"I'm... I... I'm... S-s-sor..." Tsukki started coughing violently. 

"Huh?! Tsukishima you're choking!" Kageyama cried.

"Look I'm sorry!" Tsukki had managed to yell after clearing his throat. "Didn't mean... about you not having any..." 

"I know," Kageyama replied quietly. 

Tsukishima adjusted his glasses. "Hmph. You still got time to kill, Setter?" 

Kageyama looked at him, "Bet you can't hit all of my serves." 

Tsukishima smirked.  
"Challenge accepted."

Little did the pair know, outside of the gym, someone had been watching from the entry, slightly hidden, but still visible enough to witness it all...

Daichi smiled as he saw Kageyama and Tsukishima put the net back up ready to hit some serves. 

At that moment, he was a proud captain.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it was kinda lame! Tsukki is obviously an a-hole for being a jerk to Kageyama but he knows when he should and shouldn't cross the line. At least now he does!


End file.
